A Child of Light and Darkness
by rathilluser1-tamahome1
Summary: After a bottle floats on shore, Kairi and Sora go out on a search for there lost friend Riku.  But after finding him, does he find love?
1. Prolouge5 years ago

"Kairi, come here. I found something!" Sora yelled for Kairi as the bottle floated towards him.

"What is it Sora? What did you find?"

"I don't know, it looks like an old letter…"

"Can I read it?" Kairi asked in concern.

"Sure go ahead."

"The letter says,"

"I watch from afar…

Knowing I can never go back to the way things once were.

My dark past follows me like a shadow…

Never letting a day go by that doesn't remind me of my wrongful mistake.

So many years have past now…

Too many to remember…

Too painful to forget…

The shadows of Darkness continue to call to me even now,

But I still fight on in hope of seeing you two.

Many see me as a shadow…

A mere shell of who I once was…

A Non-Existent One…

A N.E.O Being of Darkness…

A dark one sent to destroy,

But I'm not like that anymore.

I wonder here and there searching for the things I wanted most…

But I now know all I ever really wanted,

Was all I lost to the Darkness as a result."

Riku Leonhart Loire

"Sora, do you thing that Riku, our Riku, actually wrote this letter after he disaperred?" Kairi stuttered.

"I'm not sure if he did or not. But I swear we'll find him, whatever it take's…"

"Sora is ther anything else in the bottle?"

"Um, yeah, there is. Here you go Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!!"


	2. Ch2 5 years ago

"Sora, where are you?" How did I end up back in Hollow Bastion? The last thing I remember was when I was on Destiny Islands with…Sora.

"Sora, I remember him quite well Oh, Kairi, if you want to know how you ended up here in the first place, find Riku and talk with him…" the mysterious man find her.

"You know where Riku is? Tell me where he is. Oh, and by the way, who the hell are you, mystery man?"

"You'll have to find him yourself. He ran away from this morning as I was……performing……experiments on him. He wasn't really playing nice with my, so I had to go to very drastic measure to get him to cooperate with my Heartless friends. I also think that he called you her for his protection against me…"

"Ansem, leave my daughter alone, she did absolutely nothing to you, you scoundrel. Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean that I have trust you all of the goddamn time. Come on Kairi, I know where you can find your friend." I finally found her, but I bet she doesn't know who I am. Leon thought quietly to himself.

"Leon, I swear, I'll get Rinoa, and your daughter next time I find either one of them alone." Ansem said as he drifted even further into the castle to continue on his experiments.

"Hey mister, do you really know where Riku is?"

"Yeah, I do, but there is something seriously wrong with his body. You'll look at his eyes and they'll flicker between those hideous Heartless eyes and his normal ocean blue ones…"

"Was there any other problems?"

"Yeah, his body was as cold as ice and he wasn't breathing at all, but we could tell he was alive. His body's fighting it as hard as he can, but I don't know how long he'll survive or if he'll make it through the night…" Leon felt that he had to stop saying these things to her because he could tell she was about to start crying.

_"Kai…__ri__…"_

"Leon, did you hear that voice?" I thought I heard that voice right before I disappeared from Destiny Islands when we… "Leon, I'll be back!" I know that voice, it's a man's voice, so it must be………Riku's. But what was his letter talking about, it made absolutely no sense, and why was it saying something about N.E.O's, there's no way he could be one. All of a sudden Kairi started to cry.

_"Kai…__ri__…__Sor__…a…"_

"Riku, where are you?" Kairi cried and screamed to let him know where she was. "Riku, please tell me where you are?"

_"Kai…__ri__…__go…to the…chapel…"_

"Hold on, I'm coming Riku." I couldn't say anything else to him, I at least know where he is. But why did Leon say that his eyes were looking like the Heartless eyes, why would he say things like that to me. Kairi silently, thoughtlessly cried to herself as she was going down floor by floor trying to remember which way to go to get to the chapel because it's been so long since she's been here with her family. "Finally, I found it."


End file.
